Nerd
by conspiracy bug girl
Summary: Just a pointless piece of friendship fluff. No romance, sex or outrageous flirting :. Read and review please. AN: Fluff should be a genre.


**Disclaimer: This is me, disclaiming :)**

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Brennan hissed at Booth, who grinned at her.

"It's your high school reunion. You can't not come," he argued.

"Yes, I can," she replied, "I would've just thrown the invitation away and never told you about it."

They were walking down the corridor. Brennan could see a brightly lit room down the end. It filled her with horror.

"Awww...come on, Bones. It's gunna be fun!"

"No, it's not," she said, her voice becoming slightly hysterical. "I highly doubt that I will come away from there with anything except a feeling of discontent."

"You'll have a great time," he replied. "Mine was last year. It was great to see all my old friends and find out what they were doing."

"Yeah, well, it's more fun for you," she argued.

"Why?"

"I bet you weren't a...(how does Ange put it?)...nerd in high school. I was. I hate most of the people who will be here," Brennan confessed.

"Yeah, exactly. You can prove that you're not a nerd anymore," he took her hand and squeezed it. "You look beautiful. I bet all the guys will be checking you out."

And she did look great. Short, black, and revealing dress, her hair floating around her face perfectly. She looked casual but elegant.

It also helped that she had Booth, who looked drop-dead gorgeous in a form-fitting shirt and jeans slung low on his hips, walking beside her to boost to her confidence. His arm was around her waist. Close enough to be perceived as a couple but casual enough to convince themselves that they were "just partners." [A/N Yes, I used sarcastic finger quotes then :)

"Yeah, yeah, Booth. Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"I'm serious," he smiled again. "And you have your super awesome F.B.I partner here to keep you company. If things get to boring, I'll help you spice it up."

"Great. I think," she still sounded nervous.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Oh. My. God. Temperance Brennan. Is that you?" a tall blond woman looked at her appraisingly. "Of course it is. I say you on TV the other day. You totally confused Opera. Still the little nerd, I see."

"Lucy, you haven't changed a bit," Brennan's cheerfulness was forced and the look on her face suggested she'd just swallowed a lemon.

"You have. I can't believe you're an author. In high school you were the biggest book worm I've ever met. Now you the biggest book writer," the women laughed like she thought this was the funniest thing she'd ever said. Which it probably was. "Of course, all your books are about murder...not exactly a cool topic, really." She laughed again. "Anyway... I've been working as a ... ohh who's your friend?" she asked pleasantly, spying Booth, who was watching the exchange with curiosity.

"This is my partner, Seeley Booth."

"Oh, partner," Lucy winked at Brennan. "Nice one, Temperance. In high you couldn't even think about boys without turning red. Now look at you!"

"No, not like that ..."

"ANYWAY! I have to go mingle! Talk to you later, babe," she turned to Booth. "And you too. I'll defiantly talk to you later."

The women turned to leave, disappearing as effectively as she'd appeared.

"Wow," Booth said, slightly dazed. "If I hear that laugh again I might lose my sanity."

"I agree."

"She's ... full on," Brennan nodded in agreed. "She's like the Energizer bunny. Does she run out of energy?"

"I don't really know what that means," she said. "I really don't like her."

"Temperance! Hi! Nice to see you without your head in a book," said a short man was glasses. "How's life?"

"Yeah, whatever," she replied, bitter. Turning to her partner, she tugged on his arm. "Can we go?"

"No way."

"But, everyone still thinks I'm a loser. This is no fun," she pleaded.

"Well what you need to do is convince them otherwise," he explained. "That guy just then? He's gunna think you're still the bitter, hostile girl you were in high school. And introducing yourself as 'remember me, Dr Temperance Brennan? I'm a world-renown forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institution,' is gunna sound a little intimidating ... and maybe nerdy.."

"How do I stop that?"

"Be casual and friendly. And smile. And being nice to people," Booth suggested. "And mention that you work with the FBI," he winked.

"Tempe?" Brennan would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Bill?" she spun to face a dark-hair man. "Billy!" the man swept her into a hug. "What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Mostly IT stuff, working with Apple computers to design new software. And I'm getting married," the man, Bill, looked her up and down, appreciatively. "And you?"

"I'm a forensic anthropologist who frequently consults for the F.B.I," she said, glancing at Booth, who nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"No way! The F.B.I! Really?"

"Told you so," Booth whispered into her ear then disappeared.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ten minutes later, Brennan finally found her partner again, chatting to group of women.

"Typical," she said out loud, rolling her eyes. Walking over to him, she placed a hand on his arm and whispered into his ear. It may have been a little to close for comfort but she wanted to make to women jealous. She remember days when she had loathed them for the boyfriends and good looks and clothes. "You were right." she said softly.

"Told you so," he replied into her ear.

"Temperance," a red head named Cindy said, "Seeley was just telling us about the time you had a serial killer come after you for revenge for putting him in jail. It must have been horrifying."

"Well...umm."

"And about the time you got framed for murder by a voodoo sorcerer and then proceeded to poke him in the eye once he was arrested. That's so funny." said another women.

"And about how you shot the man who was about to set you on fire and destroy all the evidence for the case you were working on."

"And the time you were buried alive in the middle of the desert."

"And how you saved a girl from certain death by shooting a serial killer."

"You're not the dorky girl you once were, Temperance," said Cindy. "You must tell us more stories."

"It's really..." Brennan was embarrassed by the spotlight she was in.

"Did I tell you Bones has saved my life heaps of times?" Booth asked the group, placing his arm around her and pulling her close.

"No," the women looked amazed. "Tell us more."

"Well, this one time, I was getting tortured for information regarding the case we were working on, right? And I thought I was done for. Serious. Then Bones comes barging in and practically scares off all the son-of-the-bitches straight into the handcuffs of the F.B.I SWAT team." All eyes were focused on the F.B.I agent but occasionally flicked back to Brennan. She flushed red. "She was amazing."

"Wow," said the women.

"That's ... wow. Your life is so cool," Cindy sighed.

"And one time, Bones nearly got eaten alive by dogs because a corrupt agent was intent on making sure she didn't get enough evidence to convict him for a murder," continued Booth. "This guy also tried to shoot her and blow her up."

"Yeah, you got the worst end of that, Booth," piped up Brennan, starting to enjoy the attention. "Seeley here got blown up by a bomb in my refrigerator that was meant to kill me. That was after we danced to Hotblooded in my living room."

"You got blown up? For her?" asked a brunette.

"Well, not on purpose," replied Brennan, but Booth cut in.

"No, not on purpose but I'm glad I did. Bones means so much to me and her squints and the F.B.I so I would rather I end up in hospital than her."

"Seeley also went on to leave the hospital and save me from the aforementioned dogs," she piped up. "With three broken ribs and a fractured tibia."

"Wow," Cindy sighed. "You have a knight-in-shining-amour."

"I'm so jealous."

"I have to go tell my husband."

"Lucy would love to hear about this. You remember Lucy?"

"You have to come for coffee and tell me everything..."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So. Bill seems nice," said Booth, as they made their way back to the car.

"Yes, he is. He was my best friend in high school. We're going to catch up one day."

Brennan couldn't believe how much of a success the night had been. She'd found herself chatting to everyone about her life and her work. She'd had a great time.

"Thanks you, Booth," said turning to face her partner. They stopped in the middle of the car park.

"No problem. It was fun."

"No, thank you for what you did. For helping me tell everyone who I was."

"You just needed a little prod," he smiled. "Beside, now you owe me one. I like that."

She whacked him on the arm. "Did you notice that in every story you told I almost died?"

"Yes. We have surreal lives, don't we?"

"But exciting lives. I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Me neither, Bones."

* * *

**Step 1: Push the little button that looks like this [go and is next to the words: Submit Review**

**Step 2: Write someone good or bad about the above fanfic . It can be ANYTHING**

**Step 3: I can remember what happens next but I know you push a button :).**


End file.
